


Unexpecting

by holls



Series: Unexpecting [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holls/pseuds/holls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Chekov hadn't been dating long when they got the biggest news of their lives, but they'd need each other to get through this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpecting

"Wait, WHAT?"

The scream could be heard through sickbay, down the corridor, and halfway to the transporter room. It unmistakably belonged to the Chief of Engineering, who didn't tend to be the quietest person on the ship, so no one batted an eye.

Except for the people who stood in sick bay with him.

"Scotty, I don't know what to tell you here, I've ran twelve tests with four different sets of instruments, and I'm not gonna poke and prod that poor kid any more," McCoy said, trying to keep some sense of bedside manner here considering Scotty looked like he was about to pass out. "He is, without a doubt, carrying a child that shares your DNA as well."

"But WHERE??" Scotty yelled, alternating his hands on his head and hips, flailing wildly during transfers. "He's most definitely male, I can tell you that! And he's not a bloody kangaroo, he hasn't got a pouch!!"

"'How' isn't something we know right now, but I can tell you he's at about seven and a half weeks gestation, and it appears to have formed it's own umbilical system attaching to his liver and spleen," McCoy said, looking at his notes. "It's quite interesting, I mean there have been cases in history of pregnancies outside of the uterus and attaching to other organs, but for him to not have one to start..."

"No, it's not interesting! It's..." Scotty turned around, looking at Chekov who remained sedated after being told. "It's...you saw him, Doctor, he's terrified!"

"Can you blame him? He came up here for stomach flu and I had to tell him he's not just getting fat," McCoy said. "He's not a stupid kid, but he's a unwed teenage m-dammit, what would you even call him?"

Scotty paced for a second, giving McCoy an angry look.

"He's my boyfriend, that's what I'm calling him," Scotty said, looking over at Chekov, who looked so peaceful despite the complete breakdown he'd had minutes earlier. "And I'm going to have to look after him, aren't I?"

"Knowing this crew, he'll be well looked after, Scotty," McCoy said, his tone softening a bit. "Look, I've already been in contact with some colleagues, we're going to have him very closely monitored, and we'll do everything we can for him."

Scotty didn't reply. He'd wandered over to the bed where Chekov was lying, cupping his pale face in his hand before leaning over to kiss his forehead. He felt so incredibly guilty, here he was freaking out when his poor Pasha was the one with something inside of him. Something that was going to grow, and cause pain, and...

"...does he have to go through with it?" Scotty asked, looking over at McCoy again.

"...that would be up to him, wouldn't it?" McCoy answered. "Leave him alone for now, Scott, about that anyway. Let him sleep, that's an order."

"Aye..." Scotty replied, stroking back some curls, planting another kiss on his forehead. "Mind if I stay here a wee bit longer?"

"Be my guest," McCoy said, giving Chekov's vitals another scan before heading out of the room, feeling like he should give them some privacy, even if Chekov was fast asleep. Personally, he had to hand it to Scotty, if he were in his position, he'd be hitting the drink rather than standing guard over an unconscious and pregnant seventeen year old. Then again, he didn't think he could end up in that position himself. He hoped not anyway.

"Oh love...what have we managed to get ourselves into?" Scotty sighed softly, still petting Chekov's hair. "Please don't hate me for this, Pasha..."

~*~

It didn't take long for Scotty to realize Chekov didn't hate him.

When the boy's eyes had finally fluttered open, he didn't say a word to Scotty, reaching for him instead. He knew why he was here, and why Scotty looked so concerned. His eyes immediately flooding with tears, his bottom lip trembling as his arms weakly sought the body of the man he loved.

"Pasha, love..." Scotty whispered, gathering him into a hug, kissing the side of his face again and again, stroking his hair. "Don't cry, I'm here, I'm going to take care of you."

"I am a freak..." Chekov began to cry harder, his fingers gripping Scotty's shirt in desperate little handfuls. "I thought you would leave, I was so scared..."

"Don't say that! No, you're not, Pasha!" Scotty kept his voice low, unsure of what to say. He'd never been in this position before, and though it was his child Chekov was carrying, he knew it was the boy who had the final say. " I don't blame you for being scared, no one does, but you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to...and I told you, I'm here, I'm not leaving."

"D-Doctor said...this...this is medical miracle, that...that this could be important..." Chekov managed between sniffles. "And that...this might be my only chance to..."

"First off, you're not a medical experiment, and that's no reason to have a baby," Scotty said, harsher than he intended to, reminding himself to give McCoy a talking to about the difference between lab rats and his boyfriend. "As for what I think you're going to say, there's always adoption down the road, and no one would be upset with you if you decided to wait and do that, understand? No one."

Chekov shook his head weakly, burying his face against Scotty's neck, his back shaking as he continued to cry.

"...Pasha..." Scotty felt genuinely terrible, on the brink of tears himself. "Just tell me what you want me to do, love..."

Chekov didn't answer, but his sobs began to slow down, his breathing returning to a less hysterical rate. He stayed still for a few minutes, attempting to gather his wits as he savoured the feeling of just being held.

"...I...I just want you to stay," he answered softly, closing his eyes. "I...I do not know what else I want, but I want you to stay."

"Of course I will, even that cranky bastard McCoy couldn't get rid of me," Scotty said, giving the room a quick scan to make sure the doctor didn't hear him and give him a hypospray of some horrible disease in retaliation.

Chekov laughed weakly, he'd felt Scotty's head turn, and he knew as tough as the man was, he was a complete baby when he was sick.

"For now, that is all I want..." Chekov whispered, staying silent for a second before he felt the say what was on his mind. "...Monty, everyone says this decision is mine, but it is yours as well...it is your baby, and if you do or do not want to be a father, you must tell me now..."

"Pasha, I..." Scotty laughed nervously, not surprised that Chekov was taking his feelings into account.

"No, no 'Pasha, I'," Chekov demanded, his voice and expression serious as he backed off to look Scotty in the eye. "You tell me now, yes or no."

Scotty couldn't answer that, his tongue was utterly tied, but he did manage another little laugh, staring into Chekov's eyes as he smiled weakly. His expression said everything he couldn't bring himself to.

"...then it is decided," Chekov announced, trying to look determined rather than terrified. "We are having a baby."

~*~

News of what was going on took less than a day to get around the ship once Kirk was informed of what was going on. After all, Kirk had to tell Spock, who told Uhura, who asked Sulu assuming he already knew, who repeated it loudly on the bridge in a state of shock.

Chekov had counted on that. It would give people time to get used to the idea, and perhaps give them time for the shock to wear off.He felt uncomfortable telling people, but if they already knew, he figured it would save a lot of questions.

It didn't, however, save him the awkwardness of stepping onto the bridge for the first time after being dismissed from sickbay.

"Sorry, I'm late, Captain, sorry," Chekov said as he rushed in, recovering from what he now knew was morning sickness. He'd anticipated Kirk's attention as he spoke, but when everyone on the bridge turned to look at him, he froze mid-stride, turning bright red.

"Under current circumstances, it's understandable, Chekov," Kirk said, finally breaking the painful silence when he realized the boy looked like he was going to faint. "Notify me in the future if you're going to be late so we can accommodate you, and....congratulations."

Chekov just nodded, taking his seat at the helm and trying not to give into the urge to hide underneath it. He hadn't exactly wanted special treatment, but he supposed he was going to have to get used to it.

"How are you feeling?" Sulu said lowly beside him, breaking his own promise to hold back on questions until they could be alone.

"Terrible," Chekov whispered back. "Monty makes me eat breakfast, and it just comes back, there is no point. He is driving me crazy. 'Eat, eat, eat, you need it.', but I am sick ten minutes later, and then he finds me new food to eat. 'Try this, it has calcium', but calcium does not make me stop being sick!"

Sulu couldn't help but laugh at his friend's impression of the overly concerned Engineer.

"He cares about you, that's a good thing," Sulu chuckled, thankful that he wasn't going to need to go have a talk with Scotty about looking after his best friend.

"I know he does, but...Doctor gave him a book and he thinks it is manual," Chekov whispered back, not missing a beat as his fingers danced across the keys. "I am not a warp core needing fixing, I do not go by the book, therefore he gets worried and frustrated."

"I'm sure he knows you're not a warp core, Pav," Sulu said. "He's probably as freaked out about this as you are."

"How do you know I am freaked out? I am not freaked out, I am very calm," Chekov shot back, his tone betraying his words. "I am handling this wonderfully, nothing has changed."

Sulu shrugged, trying to fight back the smile.

"...okay, you're right," he conceded with a little chuckle. "Sorry, I guess I forgot about all those other times you wore your slippers to work."

Chekov looked down in disbelief, then turned bright red. Who was he kidding? He was totally freaked out.

~*~

It didn't take long for Chekov's stomach to outgrow his uniform. He'd managed to find a longer undershirt to keep himself covered, but he'd reached the point where his gold shirt looked incredibly silly half rolled up over his protruding belly. Though, where he saw it as an inconvenience, most of the crew took it as an invitation to pat his stomach. Even Spock had touched his belly in an effort to feel the fluttery fetal movements underneath his skin.

The first time Chekov had felt the baby move, it almost took his breath away. He'd been at the helm, doing some charting, when a sensation like bubbles rising inside of him tickled the other side of his navel. He'd gasped loudly, scaring half the bridge in the process, and later when he'd told Scotty, the man sulked and grumbled about having not been there.

It wasn't the first time Scotty had complained about wishing he'd been a navigator rather than an engineer so he could spend more time watching over Chekov, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. At first, Chekov had a hard time dealing with Scotty's overprotective nature, and as time passed, he began to anticipate it at every tiny disaster.

"Really, I am fine," Chekov protested as Spock carried him in his arms towards the sickbay. "It was only a little fall."

"There are no such thing as little falls, Ensign, and Dr. McCoy's orders were very clear," Spock said, not pausing as he exited the turbolift. "If you are to suffer any physical trauma, you are to be brought directly to sickbay for examination."

"Did he say I needed to be carried?" Chekov asked.

"Yes," Spock answered, giving him a 'no further questions are necessary' look as they entered sick bay. "He, like other members of the crew, are simply concerned for your well being and the well being of your unborn child."

Chekov knew that everyone worried about him, but he was almost certain Spock was referring to Scotty. The man had been getting worse by the day lately, and when he found out that Chekov had tripped and fallen on the bridge...

"Where is he??" Scotty's voice preceded the rest of him as he came running around the corner, almost crashing into Spock who had set Chekov onto a waiting bed. "Oh God, what happened??"

"Nothing, real-" Chekov started.

"Mr. Chekov was walking to his post when he lost his balance and fell onto his stomach, catching himself with his hands before his stomach could take the full impact," Spock interrupted, both for Scotty's benefit and Dr. McCoy's as Chekov didn't seem to want to relay the story. "As per your directions, Mr. Scott was notified and I carried him here."

"I feel FINE," Chekov insisted as Scotty turned to look at him, concern and horror in his eyes. "I caught myself! I am fine!"

"Chances are you probably are, but it doesn't hurt to look," McCoy said, getting a tricorder. "Lie back."

"Oh God, Pasha, you have to be careful!" Scotty said, trying to stay back as McCoy shot him an 'out of my way' look. "Did you faint? Did you feel sick? What happened?"

"I have twenty pounds attached to my front that was not there before, I lost my balance," Chekov said, closing his eyes. "I have felt the baby move, it is fine."

"If you're having problems on your feet, you should stay in bed, love, you don't need to be up and about, I'm sure the Captain will approve your leave a little earlier, and we can get you some books and I'll come check on you all the time," Scotty said, concern in his voice as he watched McCoy examine Chekov.

"I am fine," Chekov repeated. "I want to continue to work as long as I can."

"Mr. Chekov is the best navigator on board, and if he wants to continue to work, we will allow it. According to Dr. McCoy, his job is not adversely affecting his health in any way, Mr. Scott," Spock said. "We would not allow him to put himself or his unborn child in danger."

"If his job's no danger to him, then why is he here?" Scotty shot back.

"As he said, he is simply not used to the change in balance he is experiencing," Spock said evenly. "That could have happened whether he was working or not."

"Except if he wasn't working, I would have been there to catch him!" Scotty yelled.

"You can not say that for certain, Mr. Scott, a human's reflexes-"

"Can you two take this out in the goddamn hall?!" McCoy suddenly snapped. "I have a patient here who is supposed to keep his blood pressure down, and if he's half as irritated as I am-!"

"My apologies, it was not my intention to aggravate Mr. Chekov," Spock said, conveniently leaving McCoy's name out of the apology. "I will return to the bridge and leave the Ensign in your capable hands."

McCoy snorted as Spock left, cursing under his breath as he turned to Scotty.

"And you, take it easy on the kid. Now make yourself useful and bring him back to your quarters, he's fine," McCoy said as he went into his office. "I'll let you know if you need to be worried, alright?"

"Pasha, I'm sorry," Scotty started.

"I know you love me, and that this is difficult for you," Chekov interrupted, slowly sitting up. "That being said, you must trust me, and everyone else, to be able to do what is best for me. I am not a child, you have told me many times you don't see me as such, so you must not treat me as one."

Scotty reached out, taking Chekov's hand and squeezing it.

"It's not that I don't trust you, or them, or that I think you're a child," Scotty said softly, frowning. "Pasha, it's not that, but you're what is most precious to me, and I can't take that lightly. I'm sorry, but...I can't help wanting to protect what I can't live without..."

Chekov understood after that. He let Scotty have his moments, reminding himself during each one why the man overreacted the way he did.

~*~

"Monty, you are being paranoid again..." Chekov said as he slowly made his way down the hall. The correct term would be waddling, but no one dared to say it out loud.

"The book doesn't say anything about you being so tired all the time, napping yes, but you're sleeping constantly," Scotty pointed out.

"What can I say, you wear me out," Chekov grinned, reaching over and grabbing Scotty's hand.

"Hey, don't try to get cute on me," Scotty said, pointing a free finger in Chekov's face. "It's not going to work this time, it's..."

Who was Scotty kidding? One look at those sparkling blue eyes and his will melted into a useless puddle in his stomach.

"...fine, but I want you to see the doctor more often," Scotty said, trying to fight Chekov's contagious smile. "You're...hey, stop that, I know what you're up to..."

Chekov laughed, the sound ringing through the corridors, reminding Scotty why he loved him so much. They hadn't been dating very long when they'd been given the news of Chekov's pregnancy, and he'd prayed that they'd be able to make it through all the stress of getting to know each other on top of a baby. So far, things had gone better than he could have possibly imagined.

"I am up to nothing," Chekov grinned, feigning innocence. "You are the one that woke me from my nap to go eat, maybe you are up to something."

Scotty shrugged a little, playing up his innocent face maybe a bit too much, but it would be worth it to hear Chekov laugh again. And to see the look on his face when-

"SURPRISE!" the entire bridge crew, minus Spock who didn't see the point of announcing the obvious, yelled as Chekov and Scotty walked into the mess hall. It had been decorated with replicated paper streamers and cut outs of stereotypical baby items, and while most of the tables had been moved out of the way, one remained covered in food, another piled high with presents.

"You..." Chekov stood frozen for a second, and Scotty could almost see his English failing inside of his brain. "...this...thank you..."

"Don't hurt yourself there, kid," McCoy said, breaking the silence as Chekov continued to point and stumble through speaking.

"Ah, give him a break, he's got...what's it called...pregnancy brain," Kirk laughed, stepping forward to clap Chekov on the shoulder lightly, under Scotty's protective gaze.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Uhura said, raising an eyebrow and giving Kirk a look.

"Scotty told me about it, from the pregnancy manual..." Kirk said, taking a drink of the punch he'd been banned from spiking, for obvious reasons.

Uhura shook her head, stepping forward and taking Chekov by the hand before the boy could ask his boyfriend why 'pregnancy brain' came up in conversation with the captain.

"Come on, let's get you some food," she said, shaking her head. "Now more than ever, you deserve to be spoiled."

Chekov let himself be led away, figuring a surprise this good canceled out the fact that his boyfriend consulted his 'manual' about his 'pregnancy brain'. The smile and apologetic wave Scotty gave him also helped his case, he found it hard to stay mad at the man when he looked like that. That wide grin could make him forgive anything the man could possibly do, it made him feel giddy every time he saw it.

Chekov hoped the baby had Scotty's smile. But then again, if it did, he was going to have a very unfair disadvantage.

~*~

"Pasha, I'm home," Scotty said as the doors of his and Chekov's shared quarters closed behind him. He'd just gotten off a twelve hour shift, and he really wanted nothing more than to collapse in bed beside his boyfriend and fall asleep. However, guilt prevented him from doing so right yet, with Chekov confined to bed rest, he knew how lonely the boy was during the day.

"Pasha?" Scotty said when there was no answer, a touch of panic in his heart, hoping Chekov was merely asleep. He hurried over to the bed where Chekov lay, surrounded by books, a PADD perched on his chest.

"Our child will have blue eyes, and statistically they will be most likely to have brown wavy hair," Chekov said, his voice softer than usual. "And according to this book on Mendelian Inheritance, they will have my cheek dimples, tendency to freckle and ability to taste phenylthiocarbamide, and your earlobes, hitchhiker's thumbs, and blood type."

"Good, I was concerned about the baby's earlobes actually," Scotty said, clearing some books to take a seat at Chekov's side, taking his hand. "Lonely day, love?"

Chekov didn't answer. He just stared at the PADD for a moment before pushing it aside.

"...Doctor McCoy and I have spoken to the doctors he has found that will deliver the baby, they are willing to travel to Glasgow," Chekov said, leaning against Scotty. "We will be there in a few weeks, they want to run some tests for a couple of days before the baby is born."

Scotty's first urge was to dance with joy, they'd been discussing where the baby would be born for months now, and he's pretty much resigned himself to the fact that it was going to make it's debut in Moscow. Before he could celebrate visibly, he realized that Chekov had made a huge concession.

"Wait, Pas-" he started.

"And it makes more sense for us to use your surname, and if it's a boy, there is no patronym for your name, Montgomerivich sounds awkward, so we will pick another family name or," Chekov continued, his voice getting softer as he continued.

"No, no, no...hold on..." Scotty said, putting a hand up to silence Chekov. There was no way the boy had just randomly decided to concede on every single point of debate they'd had concerning the child's birth and name. "What's going on?"

"The baby has a Scottish father, it makes sense," Chekov said, though Scotty could easily see through the lie.

"It has a Russian father too, a stubborn one that until just now wanted it to be born in Moscow," Scotty said. "Now you can tell me what's going on or-"

Scotty didn't have to finish his threat, which was good because he didn't have any clue to how he was going to finish that sentence.

"Mama called today, she...I know we said we would wait until we got to Earth to speak to our parents about this together, but...I shifted, and she saw, and...I did not want to lie..." Chekov whispered, tears rising in his eyes. "Monty...she...they..."

He didn't need to finish that sentence for Scotty to understood what had happened, and the onslaught of tears prevented him from doing so.

"Pasha...oh love..." Scotty said, pulling him into his arms, his heart breaking at the sound of Chekov sobbing. "They could change their minds, this probably came as a great shock to them..."

His words didn't seem to have any effect on Chekov's tears. Scotty doubted there was anything he could say that would make him feel better. He was a young boy far from home and in a frightening position. He was about to become a father, and two of the people he needed most had just turned their backs on him.

"...whatever happens, you know that I love you, and that I'm here for you," Scotty whispered, gently rubbing Chekov's back. "I'm your family now, love...we are..."

He reached a hand between them, settling it on the top of Chekov's rounded stomach, petting it. He felt a roll of movement under his hand, almost holding his breath as he feels his child testing the barriers of it's current home. It amazed him how pronounced the baby's activity was now, it seemed like it went from little flutters to shifts he could see clear across the room overnight.

It reminded him how close they were getting to the big day, and that he'd yet to break the news to his own mother.

"I-I love you so much, I couldn't do this without you...." Chekov whispered, his voice choked with tears. "Monty, I'm so scared..."

"Shhh...I love you too, my darling Pasha," Scotty whispered, lying down, pulling Chekov against him, still stroking his stomach as he buried his face in Chekov's curls, kissing them. "You're not doing anything without me, don't be scared, I've got you..."

Scotty didn't give in to his own exhaustion until he was sure Chekov had drifted off against him, and even then, sleep didn't come easily. As tired as his body was, his mind refused to rest as he went over every possible scenario he could imagine. Though whatever outcome he came up with, he kept telling himself that his mother had been bugging him about grandchildren for years, she had to be happy about this.

Sure, the nice Scottish girl his mother had fantasized about wasn't in the equation, or the grand wedding beforehand, and he wasn't really sure if they were raising the baby to be a God fearing Protestant. She'd be just as happy with a half-Russian Jewish baby born to the youngest officer in Starfleet history who just happened to be a male that Scotty hadn't yet even asked to marry.

Right?

~*~

Scotty knew he shouldn't have left a message. When the ringing has stopped and clicked over to the voicemail box, he wanted to hang up. Yet something in him, the incredibly stupid part of his brain, told his mother where he was, and that he had something to tell her.

He regretted it immediately.

"Montgomery Scott!" a loud, stern voice boomed down the hall of the otherwise peaceful hospital. "Where are you?"

Chekov looked at Scotty, pulling the thin hospital blankets up as his eyes went wide.

"...hang on, love, let me...just hang on..." Scotty said, giving Chekov's hand a pat as he stood up, giving him a nervous smile. "I'm sure that's...it's nothing, she's excited..."

Chekov didn't look convinced as Scotty ducked out of the room, noticing the sheen of sweat that had already broken out across the man's brow.

"Mum, I...I thought I told you to call..." Scotty said, forcing a light and cheery tone.

"You call me from the Queen Mothers Maternity Hospital in Glasgow when I haven't spoken to you in months and you expect me to wait to call?" Mrs. Scott yelled, red faced and flustered. "And now you're leaning against that door with that smart arse look on your face! I wasn't born yesterday, Montgomery, I know you're hiding something!"

"No! No-okay, yes, but listen. Listen before you freak out," Scotty said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "...yes, I haven't called, and I can understand why you'd think I'm up to something, but...alright, you can't yell...but...a few days from now, you're going to be a Nan."

Mrs. Scott stared at Scotty in shock for a moment before letting out a great whoop of joy, tackling the man in a hug.

"A Nan! I'm going to be a Nan?" she yelled, giving her son another hug before pausing, backing off, and locking eyes with him. "...so why is this the first I've heard about it?"

"I wanted to tell you in person," Scotty said, laughing nervously.

"You're a terrible liar," Mrs. Scott snapped, giving his shoulders a shake. "What is she, married? English? What are you hiding?"

"No, and no, and...Mum, I...I don't know how to begin to explain this in a way that's easy to take," Scotty stuttered, wondering how Pavel had managed to do this. "Before I begin, Pasha and I are very much in love..."

"Pasha? What kind of name is that?" Mrs. Scott interrupted, angry that her son was hiding things from her.

"Mum, come on. Alright, it's Russian, but that's not important, you-"

"Russian?" Mrs. Scott voice rose again. "So you didn't tell me because she's Russian?"

"No, Mum, you have to listen to me..." Scotty took his mother by the hands, mostly to restrain her from slapping him. "...I didn't tell you because...this isn't a normal pregnancy..."

"Oh God, is something wrong with the baby?" Mrs. Scott gasped, wavering on her feet.

"Nothing, Mum, nothing, the baby is fine, it's Pasha," Scotty said, taking a deep breath. "Mum, Pasha's a...he's male. We don't know how he ended up like this, I mean we slept together, I mean we don't know how he got pregnant but he did, and...I love him."

Mrs. Scott didn't say anything for a moment as she stared at her son, trying to figure out if he was joking.

"...you...your...boyfriend is it? Your boyfriend is pregnant..." she repeated, wondering if she was getting this all straight. "In that room behind you...your pregnant boyfriend is going to have your baby in a few days...?"

Scotty nodded, swallowing hard as he fought the urge to pass out cold.

"Mum, I adore him, he's my world, I know this is unorthodox, but it's wonderful. He's a genius, Mum, and he's beautiful, he's like this constant ray of sunshine in my life, you're going to fall in love with him when you see him," Scotty began to babble, not sure how to read his mother's expression. "He's the youngest person ever to be admitted and graduate from Starfleet, and he challenges and inspires me, and he's sweet and lovely, and..."

"Let me see him," Mrs. Scott said, her voice quiet and low, something Scotty had never heard before.

"Mum, before you do, you have to take it easy on him, his own mother and father have abandoned him in this, and he's scared, and..." Scotty was preparing to step aside, moving away from the door and ready to take his mother's arm and lead her through. She beat him to the punch though, giving him a shove as she grabbed the handle, squeezing past him and into the room where Chekov lay in bed, staring at her in apprehension and fear.

"M-Mrs. Scott..." Chekov began with a shaking voice, having heard everything that occurred outside in the hall.

"Monty, he's nothing but a bairn himself..." Mrs. Scott ran forward, her heart aching for the tiny, curly-haired boy lying in the bed as she gathered him in her arms. "And there's no calling me Mrs. Scott, you're having my grandbaby, I'm Mum, do you understand? We're family, dear."

"We...we are going to give the baby your surname, and we wanted it to be born in Scotland, and if you want to be here..." Chekov started, a little startled, but relieved, by the sudden affection.

"Bless your dear heart, of course I'm going to be here, so will your new Dad, and I'm going to have to call Margaret, Simon, and Angus, they're your new sister and brothers, and we'll all be here for when your wee one is born," Mrs Scott said, petting Chekov's hair. "You let Mum look after you, dear, you've nothing to worry about..."

Scotty stepped into the room, smiling with relief when his mother shot him an 'I'm not done with you yet' look, wiping the grin from his face. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

~*~

As promised, Mrs. Scott was present in the waiting room bright and early, along with her husband and Scotty's other siblings. Not long after they arrived, the bridge crew of the Enterprise began to filter in, with the exception of McCoy who'd gone to talk to the attending physicians and head surgeon. Kirk was there under the thin excuse that he was the captain and he should be, while Sulu played the best friend card, and Uhura simply insisted with a curious Spock in tow.

The hours crept by with no answers, and even after McCoy returned to assure them that the doctor knew what he was doing, everyone was getting nervous. This wasn't a normal surgery by any stretch of the imagination, even during routine surgeries could go wrong, so what could happen in something like this? Every time footsteps echoed in the hall, all heads turned towards the waiting room door, expecting to see Scotty standing in the doorway.

"How long does it take to have a baby?" Kirk finally said, leaning his head back as he counted the dots on the ceiling tile above him.

"For a healthy female, the operation can be over and done with in fifteen minutes," McCoy said, his arms crossed over his chest. "For a male...who the hell knows? They'll know after this is done, but until then we wait."

"They would have told us if something went wrong, right?" Sulu asked, concern in his voice.

"Aye, someone would have said something," Angus piped up, waving his hand in Sulu's direction dismissively, but not rudely. "Don't you worry, Mongomery's probably too busy fawning over...what's his name? Curly?"

"Chekov" most of the crew answered, except for Sulu who said "Pavel".

"You call him Pavel," Mrs. Scott said, pointing to her children menacingly. "Unless he says differently, he's Pavel, not Curly."

"I don't know, I kind of like Curly," Kirk said, chuckling a little.

"You're not Captain here, Mr. Kirk, don't you be calling my son that," Mrs. Scott said, her tone threatening. "He's a good little lad, and if I ever hear wind of you bullying him-"

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to ask me how it went?" came a voice from the doorway, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. There stood Scotty, looking tired, but elated, dressed in surgical scrubs and still wearing the matching cap that covered his hair.

"Monty!! How is he? What is it??" more than one voice spoke up as nearly everyone stood, including Mr. Scott who had managed to fall asleep in his chair.

"Come on, I'll show you," Scotty grinned, laughing as he turned to head down the hall, followed by his friends and family.

"Bones..." Kirk whispered as he hung back a little from the crowd with McCoy, keeping his voice as low as he could, not wanting to ruin the moment. "I gotta ask, but you think Scotty's mom is available for doing negotiations for us? That woman's terrifying..."

McCoy just shook his head, rolling his eyes as he continued to follow Scotty.

Scotty led them down a long corridor, not stopping until they got to a large windowed room, a single nurse buzzing about inside. He walked inside, taking a seat on the bed next to a drowsy, but happy looking, Chekov, who was holding a small, swaddled baby in his arms.

"Everyone...this is Robert Pavlovich Scott," Chekov said, his voice soft and sleepy, looking down at the wisps of dark hair on the baby's tiny head. "This is our son..."

No one in the room made a sound as they strained forward for a glimpse of the tiny baby. Not even Mrs. Scott said anything, silenced by the sight of her oldest son holding the boy who had just given him his son.

"You did good, lad," she finally said, unable to hold back her voice or tears any longer. "He's beautiful, little Robbie..."

Once Mrs. Scott had broken the silence, the chorus of praise and congratulations began, punctuated by handshakes, from the crew, and hugs, from the Scotts, for the new parents. Everyone stepped forward in turn for a better look at the youngest future passenger of the Enterprise, all curious to know how Chekov was feeling after nine months of pregnancy and a morning in surgery.

"...happy..." was his quiet answer, his voice sounding very sleepy and drained as he leaned his head against Scotty's chest, his eyes still on his new, perfect son. "Just very happy..."


End file.
